SID: ENAMEL
ENAMEL is a song by the japanese band SID. It was the Opening of the 3rd Season of the Anime Black Butler (jp.: Kuroshitsuji). Romaji Dakara hayaku Isshin furan Oborete goran Kairaku e to Yami e to Rasen kaidan Magarikunetta sono tochuu de Ikudotonaku nuita yaiba Kaeri chi de saita Kirei da yo Mou Nani mo kamo zenbu Wasuresasete Ageru kara saa Azatoi KISS wa iranai Fukujuu wo meiji you Sureta yubi de Soushoku Mekuru oto ga Eraberu kara Tsutawaru Kasuka ni Danpen teki kioku no naka Taguri yoseta kioku no naka Suki touru hosoi Kubi suji ni Mou Modore nakuta tte Ori no naka de Tsunagatta mama Futari Hisatsu kagiri Doko made mo kyouki e Mou Nani mo kamo zenbu Wasuresasete Ageru kara saa Azatoi KISS wa iranai Fukujuu wo YES, MY LORD Modore nakuta tte Ori no naka de Tsunagatta mama Futari Hisatsu kagiri Doko made mo kyouki e Kanji だから 早く 一心不乱 溺れてごらん 快楽へと 闇へと 螺旋階段 曲がりくねった その途中で 幾度となく 抜いた 刃 帰り血で咲いた 綺麗な夜 もう 何もかも全部 忘れさせてあげるからさ あざといキスはいらない 服従を命じよう 冷たい指で 装飾 めくる音が エナメルから 伝わる 微かに 断片的記憶の中 たぐり寄せた記憶の中 過ぎ通る 細い 首筋に もう 戻れなくたって 檻の中で繋がったまま 二人 密接がいい どこまでも狂気へ もう 何もかも全部 忘れさせてあげるからさ あざといキスはいらない 服従は yes, my lord 戻れなくたって 檻の中で繋がったまま 二人 密接がいい どこまでも狂気へ English Translation Hurry, indulge yourself completely The spiral staircase leads to pleasure, to the darkness Through that twisted path you've drawn out your sword countless of times A beautiful night bloomed from the blood spilled I'll make you forget everything No need for sly kisses, just follow my orders The sound of cold fingers tearing off the ornaments is faintly perceived from the enamel Within the fragmented memories Within the reeled in memories It permeates through my thin neck I don't want to go back inside that cage where I was only chained I'm fine being enmeshed with you, no matter where this madness leads I'll make you forget everything No need for sly kisses, just your obedience. "Yes, my lord" I don't want to go back inside that cage where I was only chained I'm fine being enmeshed with you, no matter where this madness leads Unofficial English Version So come on take my hand and try to gain what you desire A spiraling avenue appears before you It's bathed in sin Along the path we've endured together We've had our fair share of battles You've caused this beautiful night To become blood red Soon I'll forget all of this There's no need for sly kisses Just do what I command I just demand your obedience So give me my revenge! Don't you know I can see Right past that smile The demon hides behind? Memories of the past Engraved in ENAMEL Carve through my neck Within the cage we are both chained inside There's no way to go back There's nowhere else to hide Don't let this beautiful night Be splattered in red No! Don't leave me behind Don't let me fall into the madness all alone Surrounded by the darkness Just let me know it's all alright Soon I'll forget all of this There's no need for sly kisses Just do what I command I just demand your obedience So take a bow say "Yes my lord" Don't leave me behind Don't let me fall into the madness all alone Surrounded by the darkness Just get me my revenge Category:SID Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Black Butler